On the Hood of a Car
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Ferb knows Phineas is watching him, lusting for him. He thinks it's just puberty, but that doesn't make it any easier to ignore. PhineasxFerb. One-shot.


**On The Hood of a Car**

**Authors Note: I've had this idea for awhile now, but it didn't quite turn out how I would've liked. I mostly just wanted to write a more dominate Phineas, because come on, it's obvious that he has a more dominate personality than we often give him credit for. I don't overly like the ending, but oh well. Also I know nothing about cars, but hopfully you guys don't either and won't notice anything wrong :) Anyway, let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>Puberty is something all teenagers go through at one time or another. It's the thing that makes our bodies change in several ways, from getting taller to growing body hair. It's also the thing that drives our hormones into an almost uncontrollable overdrive.<p>

It's precisely the stage of life my younger stepbrother Phineas is partaking in.

When we were younger Phineas never really understood romance. Love was a foreign concept, and lust didn't exist. He lived his life in a blissful, desire free ignorance.

There was a time when I thought he would be that way forever. That even as he got older and matured he would never truly understand romantic relationships, even if he was in one.

That thought came crashing down a few months ago. All of a sudden my innocent little brother changed before my eyes. He not only began to understand love and lust, but he began to express an interest in them for himself for the first time.

The thing is, even if I had predicted that he would someday understand these types of feelings, I would never have thought he'd express them the way he is. I never thought he'd express them to who he is.

I always assumed that one day he would grow up and realize the way Isabella felt about him. I always thought he'd return the feelings, and that before I knew it they would be married with 2.5 kids and a dog.

I never considered that he wouldn't feel the same way about her. I never believed he'd turn her down. I never even imagined he'd be lusting after me of all people, and yet it's exactly what he's doing.

At the moment I am in the driveway working on the family car. It's been having a few problems lately, but I've already found the newest problem and it's an easy fix, at least for me. The problem is I can't concentrate with the way Phineas is looking at me.

Phineas is sitting in a lawn chair not far from where I'm working and I can feel his eyes looking me over, which isn't surprising. I know he's not trying to hide the fact he's staring. He never hides it.

I know I'm attractive. I'm not trying to sound arrogant, but I'm aware of the way girls look at me, the way they talk about me. I know that they talk about my broad shoulders and the defined muscles on my back. I know they talk about my abs, and how they want to touch them. I'm aware of the way my accent makes girls giggle and play with their hair, while at the same time my smirk makes them swoon. I know I'm attractive; I just never thought Phineas would care.

It's hot outside today, and my T-shirt has been thrown into the yard a few feet away, only making me feel more exposed to Phineas. I can feel his eyes rolling over my shoulder blades, as I tense at the feeling of his eyes. At this point the sweat is starting to cascade down my back, partly from the heat and partly from the feeling of being so exposed.

I know he knows. He can always read me. I can feel the smile on his face without looking.

I've practically stopped working on the car, the feeling of his eyes becoming too much.

"Hey, are you going to watch me work all day or come over and help?" I yell at him over my shoulder.

I see the way his face lights up as though he's delighted to have gotten so far under my skin, as though he is thrilled to have my full attention on him.

On his way over to the car he pulls his shirt off, throwing it on top of mine. Phineas makes sure he has my attention as he does so. He has the body of a runner. His chest is toned perfectly, lacking some of the muscle that mine has, but giving him a lithe, fast looking build. He stands a few inches lower than me, he at 5'8 and myself at 6'1.

He smiles as he steps over to the side of the car and looks in the hood. "What's wrong with it?" Phineas asks looking up at me innocently, as though he hasn't been undressing me with his eyes for the last twenty minutes.

I hold up the timing belt that I've had in my right hand for the last ten minutes.

He chuckles. "You need my help putting on a new timing belt? Isn't that more of a one man job?"

What hurts is that he's totally right.

"How about you put on the belt, and I'll stay here to give you some company?" Phineas says it so innocently, but I can already see the way he's leaning against the side of the hood giving himself the perfect view of my chest. I've never felt so stupid in my life.

I nod, not wanting to say a word as I lean down closer the engine.

Phineas shouldn't have these feelings for me. He shouldn't want me the way he does. And more than anything he shouldn't be so comfortable about it. The looks he gives me hold no shame, no embarrassment. If people saw the way he is looking at me, they wouldn't think for a second that we were stepbrothers, or that we've been stepbrothers since we were small children. All they would see is the predatory look in his eye, and the way I do nothing to discourage him.

I should. I should call him out. I should tell him to stop staring at me. But it's hard. It's hard to tell Phineas not to do something when I've been doing everything he's ever wanted since I was six. I should tell him that puberty is messing with his head, and that he'll grow out of this sick attraction for me. I really should.

I hear Phineas laugh again and realize I've just been standing here not moving for quite some time. I shake myself out of it as he walks up behind me.

"Maybe you could use some help," he says in my ear as he presses his chest against my back and runs his hand slowly down my arm. "The belt goes right here," he says as he leads my hand to where it needs to be.

I shudder at the feeling of his breath against my ear as he pushes his body closer to mine.

"Sometimes it's hard to get it into place, but if you stretch it enough and shove a little it'll fit just right," he says breathily in my ear as he presses his hips against my arse.

I let out a whimper before I move his hand and shove the hood closed, letting the belt fall to the ground, before I turn around and swing him onto the hood of the car. I immediately climb on top of him before shoving our lips and hips together at the same time.

Puberty is a time that can drive your hormones into overdrive. It's that time in your life that makes you forget your common sense in favor of pleasing your body's uncontrollable sexual urges.

It's that time in your life where you decide that kissing your stepbrother on the hood of the car is not only perfectly okay, but more important than fixing the car. It's the time in your life where you decide it really doesn't matter if your neighbors see you, or even if your parents walk outside and catch you. All that matters is that you're happy and so is he.


End file.
